The prior art discloses many shoe soles contoured for a variety of purposes. For example, contoured "orthopedic soles" have been developed for enhancing the comfort and physical well-being of the wearer. In addition, wedge-shaped inclined soles have been developed for use in playing golf and other sports-related activities to facilitate the assumption of appropriate stances during those activities. Such developments, to varying degrees, add to the comfort or proper stance of the wearer, or force the wearer during stride to maintain the feet in a certain orientation when the sole is placed on a supporting surface.